YellowRibbons
by TearsInHell
Summary: And if you'll still have me, do me this small favor." ---BPOV/EPOV---- First Fanfic Ever.


This Is My First Fanfic- And I Do Want Reviews Telling Me What I Did Wrong, How My Edward Was, How Bella Was.. How The Story Was? Good, Fair? Horrible? Really Really Guys. I Got The Whole Story Done Already. =]

Its Actually A Song Fic Since The Idea Came From An Old Song I Came Across, Its Fairly Lovely.

Disclaimer- Im Not Stephanie Meyer, This All Belongs to Her.

BPOV

My eyes strayed from the single greenish leaf that slowly floated to the soft green grass that lay just under a huge oak tree we had planted 8 years ago. So long now as I pondered over the last year before it was all done with. Before I had this huge hole againt my chest. My brown eyes wandered over the mighty field as a surge of energy sliced down my spine, a tingle I was well aware of these days as I caught sight of the mailman, his hair waving frantically in the crist wind as a slow smile crawled across my lush lips. Yet, it hardly reached my eyes as I stood on shake legs and crossed the green field with longing hope.

What would this day bring? Good or bad news? Inbetween maybe or hardly anything at all. The last few days were slow and I barely had the energy to go to Alices to feed her precious cat. The thing didn't even like me when I walked through that door the first day, Wondering why Alice had begged me to come over and see what kept her company these seconds, which turned to minutes, to days, to weeks, months and soon… Years. But Alice would kill me if she knew I didn't feed her cat when she left to meet Jasper, who finally served his time. I couldn't say no when we both were going through the same thing.

"Ahh, Bella dear.. How are you these days honey?"

His voice drawled in a southern accent, my honey eyes trailed up to his as my head tilted in wonder. Could I just nod my head and pretend the question wasn't brought up, knowing full well he would know my lie was anything but innocent conversation. I didn't like feeling weak Nor did I like lying when it was obvious we both knew I wasn't 'fine'

"o..k.. Perhaps not the best question, Hum? Bella, You know everything will be quite alright."

I smiled at him again, my head bowing in defeat as I pursed my lips and my hands collided with the fence as I leaned forward, pressing myself closer when I hardly could support myself anymore.

"I know Paul, Your so sweet. I just .. miss him."

My voice was smooth and felt strange after not being used for so long. I shrugged my slim shoulders in an effort to avoid any small talk. Not that I didn't like Paul, but today was a very down day for me. Because today was the day I could say 3 years had passed when he said goodbye.

"Bella! I got a letter today, its from him."

I stared at him before my hands were reaching forward, demanding the letter this very instant. As much as I wanted to blame my husband for his departure, I couldn't. I knew well enough that it was for the greater good, for the best. My hand grasped the letter and I brought it forward to my chest as if afraid it would vanish and this wouldn't be real. He had touched this. For me, it was mine.

"thank you Paul."

I didn't even look at him as my head lowered to stare at the envelope with intruged eyes. My feet carrying me back across the heavy field. I couldn't even wait to get inside as my bottom hit the front steps of the cabin he had bought us when we decided Forks wasn't the place for us. When we decided Alice and Jasper had to be in our lives and we happily moved across country with them. Alice following Jasper and I following Alice, my best friend. And dear Edward following me. Which I was greatful.

"Here goes nothing.."

A deep sigh excaped my lips, rolling across my tongue and over my teeth as it caressed past my lips. I was careful as my finger slipped over and ripped the side of the tarnished envelope. Watching with wide eyes as it ripped across the folded glue. A tiny smile dazzled my face as I imagined Edward licking the sweet glue. I held still as my hues closed and I hummed softly. Oh my Edward. How I missed my husband..

Unfolding the neatly folded letter, I read with wide, unfamiliar eyes.

_My Beloved Bella,_

_Dear Lord, I miss you._

_I've finally done my time, Bella._

_3 long years_

_If you recieve this letter _

_you know what to do._

_I'm coming home. _

_Please-_

_-Forever yours._

_Edward._

My breath was cut short and I didn't seem to be able to breath as the note slipped from my fingers, flowing to the grass, I stared at it, like the leaf. Unable to comprehend my thoughts. They jumbled together as if the world didn't have enough minutes now. I was completely taken back by the news and before I even could think. I was running in the house. My body having more sence then my mind at the moment.

Fist things first. The phone was in my hand and I dialed my best friends number.

"Alice!?"

"Jesus Bella, its 3am Here…"

"He's done his time!"

"Oh! Bella, When does he get home?"

I blew out my breath, blinking rapidly for a few seconds.

"you don't know… do you? JASPER!? "

I heard shuffling as a voice murmured a bit away from the phone, and it I wasn't positive. It sounded like Jasper had been sleeping. I bit my bottom lip in worry. It hadnt even been a month since Jasper came back. Still unable to travel from his rib injury. Which only caused me to worry about Edward longer.

"Bells, So Jasper said he came into my arms a week after he was called off, Your letter probably took 5 days. Lets see.. he would be on the bus for home and Jasper and I arnt even home. Maybe one more day Bella!"

My eyes only got wider as I mumbled I had to go. My thump hit the off button and I raced into my room, grabbing the basket under the bed and getting ready for a long evening. I couldn't miss him, I couldn't let him pass by without knowing how much I missed him. My eyes were watery now as I tried not to trip over the flat surface of the wooden floor.

_His strong rippled arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to him, spooning me delicately as his lips brushed along my collarbone, nuzzling up and down my neck before he held still just above my earlobe. His cool breath fanning my already heated skin. The man knew just how to make me quiver as I shifted my smaller body to be that much closer to him. _

"_Edward.."_

_I breathed softly, my head tilting upward in a clear invite for him to kiss me and he never refused my offer as his lips decended upon my own, his hard lips colliding softly but demandingly as his marble chest brushed along my shoulder blade. Pushing up to lay down flat on my back as his large figure blanketed mine, his strong hands running down my slim sides as his cheek ran over mine. His velvet voice cooing in my ear._

"_My wife, I have to tell you something. I was called in for serves time, like Jasper. I couldn't tell you because I was afraid if you asked me to stay, I would. I leave tomorrow morning and I have no idea when ill be back my love. So I ask a sma-"_

_I squirmed from under him, my small hands pushing forcefully at his chest. With no hope of even moving him as the tears rolled past my eyes. I couldn't let him go. Not when I needed him so much, when I survived only because of this man- and he was leaving._

_His arms wrapped around me. Clearly wanting to say what needed to be said._

"_Bella, Bella.. Honey. I want you to wait for me, ill be back and when I do, ill marry you again. I'll never leave you again, ever. But I need to know if you will still have me when I come back. I want you to tie a yellow ribbon around our tree baby. One yellow ribbon and ill come home."_

_My tears ran down silently, weeping for the fact that this would be my last night with him until the war was over. Or until his time was finally done. I weeped because now I knew what Alice was going through. That night Edward made love to me, his soft touch breaking me in half. -_

_My head lulled back as a breathless moan excaped over my parted lips, His hard body over me as his head came over mine. His lips planting over mine as he swallowed my throaty sounds.-_

_His body lay over me gently, elbows holding his weight from me as my hands settled on his neck. Dark eyes staring into his dazzling emeralds.-_

I shook my head as I tried to bring myself back to the present time. My hands flying over the last few ties.

EPOV

I breathed slowly, my orbs blinking rapidly as I awoke, my head laying against the glass from the bus we had been packed into. The guys all celebrating our- well… our life. We didn't bother to bring up anyone that had passed in the war, this time was for finally going home. The bus driver laughing along with the soldiers as they voiced gruffly their want to go home.

"Nes up das to unlud tis Mr. Muson?"

I raised an eyebrow at his accent, looking to some of the familiar faces. Asking them silently.

"Yo, Mason! Its your town next we stopping at."

Emmett objected eagerly. Him and I became good friends back at the camp we used to stay. As we both shared a thing in common. Our hearts at stayed with our loved one back home and we both nearly crumbled without them beside us. I repeatedly asked Jasper to check up on Bella for me, My wife. A smile appeared on my face as I slapped Emmett on the back. Everyone seemed to crow around me as they waited-

"Edward, you are so lame! Snoozing while everyone tells their story, your turn!"

Emmett grinned like a little boy on christmas as I shook my head sighing as I did so. How could I begin on telling them that I was going home, in the arms of a brown eyes women I had missed for 3 years.

"Well, I left my wife behind when I left. I asked her to wait for me but it was really her choice, it wasn't fair.."

I stopped, air leaving me as I wondered if my only love decided I wasn't worth the wait, decided she couldn't handle me being away and gone with someone that wouldn't leave. Emmett nudged me to continue as I looked back up at the all too familiar faces of the ones that knew exactly how I felt.

"Ahh.. I told her to tie a yellow ribbon on our oak tree we have just beside the cabin I bought her. Its in fact right on the outskirts of town, we are on the main rode so I gave it all up for her to decide, you see… Im not getting off this damn bus if she doesn't want me. I wouldn't be able to live in the same town knowing she has another man-"

I halted. Unable to comprehend any more words for the emotions surging through my blood as I leaned back in my seat and watched as the mens faces were full of bewilderment.

"tats trilly net of yee Mr. Muson."

The bus driver sounded impressed.

"Wow man, She sure got you around her finger."

A solder explained in a bored voice. I sighed and simply nodded my head, my fingers running over my hair as I lifted my orbs to watch the rode, we would pass by my town soon enough and I turned away then. What if she didn't want me. What if she forgot to remember my favor and I walked away thinking she didn't want me. I should stop and ask her before I turn tail and run. I should make sure it isnt a mistake in her part-

My fingers pinched the bridge of my nose and I sighed in stress.

"Chill out man. If you love her that much, Im sure she loves you just as much."

I opened an eye to stare straight at Emmett. A smile creeped across my face as I listened to him go on and on about his Rosalie and how we should all catch up and make sure our girls could be friends. I even put in my two cents, telling him Jasper had his own pixie and us 6 could just meet after we were all settled. He smiled and shouted his agreement. And I didn't bother to say anymore. Still believing what he had mentioned about Bella, because it was just so much easier believing she loved me.

"Erm, Bus Driver. Please look for me. Because I cant bear to look."

I murmured in a low, unmanly like voice. My eyes were shut as my body was completely turned away from were the cabin would be, and were I knew stood a healthy looking oak tree. I thought about how I could get off were Emmett would be. Make a life there and live as if nothing was wrong, pretend that I didn't need anything. I could get drunk on the weekends and work full time on weekdays. My mind would be so full of things I needed to do that I couldn't think about the goddess that left me-

That's when I heard the whole bus cheering, clapping me on the back as the bus slowly rolled to a stop. My eyes opened to stare at the bus driver who had a gleaming grin across his old face. I turned as if my life was on the line, And my emerald orbs brightened as I stared at the oak tree…..

I walked slowly, the doors flying open as I stepped on the dirt road, the heavy duffle bag across my right shoulder blade as I stood there. My eyes unable to get away from our tree. Not until the door opened to the cabin and a beautiful sight caught my eye. Bella stepped out. Her eyes landing upon me as a smile came across her flawless features and I dropped everything.

"Bella."

My fist caught the fence and I easily pounced over it, running forward. Her long legs already moving as well as she raced across the field, her voice carrying my name and before she could make it to me, her foot caught an invisible line and she nearly landed face first on the sweet grass. But my arms were there before, around her too slim waist as I pulled her flush against me. My lips slamming on hers as I held her tightly. I could hear cheering from behind me as my friends shuffled around trying to get a good view.

"Edward! Oh Edward, I missed you so much!"

I grinned and moved my lips against her well sculptured neck, my lips running across her pulse. My nostrals flaring at her scent as my hands were flat against her lower back, holding her as close as I could.

"I couldn't breath without you, my love. I couldn't think."

I bent and lifted her bridle style and pressed her against my chest, walking quickly to my front door as I turned and nodded to the bus that was now moving, my eyes catching Emmett on the window as he gave me a thumbs up and signaled to call someday. All the while Bella was running her hands over me and I almost lost it before I could take a quick glance at our oak tree, The carved in heart and Initals were covered, but I didn't pause as I walked in my cabin with my wife and closed the door. Finally I was home. And I was sure she loved me all the more-

100 yellow ribbons was enough.


End file.
